


What Are You Doing Here?

by trueblue3962



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: AU, Angst, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Ghost Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Ghost!Connor Murphy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tree Bros, me? projecting my insecurities onto connor? it's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblue3962/pseuds/trueblue3962
Summary: Evan Hansen is shocked when Cynthia tells him that Connor killed himself a few nights ago. Especially considering Connor is standing right behind him throughout the conversation. Ghost AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! I'm a huge fan of ghost!Connor, so I decided to try my hand at writing a ghost AU! This is my first creative piece of writing in a while, so i appreciate any feedback, whether positive or constructive criticism. I hope you like it :)

    

     All Evan could hear were screams of frustration. Looking around the park (Since when was he in a park?) and trying to find the source of the dreadful noise, Evan only saw one person: Connor Murphy. His long hair covered his face, and his looming presence and anger were more present than ever. It was unmistakably Connor. The person he least wanted to see, the person who had the letter that could ruin his life.

     Evan decided to look around the park for a bit, trying to ignore all of the yelling, hoping that just maybe Connor would go away on his own. He always desperately tried to stay away from conflict, something that almost always came with Connor. Looking around, Evan focused on the trees, tall oaks with leaves that shifted with the wind.

     They reminded him of the one that he fe…

     Additionally, Evan took note of the sun-- or more accurately, the eclipse. A bright light shrouded in darkness, leaving everyone to lie in the dark. Once he noticed the eclipse, he realized how cold he was. It was like he had just remembered what it was like to be warm, only for a moment, before the memory slipped away.

     Evan turned around, back towards Connor. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to Connor. Everyone knew Connor Murphy, and everyone knew to stay away from Connor Murphy. But there was nobody else around, and Evan knew Connor would lash out if he thought Evan was just standing there and staring at him. Of course, Connor was likely to lash out no matter what.

     “Um. Hi,” Evan said to Connor. Connor’s head whipped up as he realized another person was around. Evan could barely make out Connor’s face, but it looked like he had been crying?

     “What the fuck are you doing here?” Connor asked, his frustration and rage evident in his voice. Evan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He had no idea what to say or do or if he was in danger-

     “Let me ask you again. What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here? I’m supposed to be- this isn’t” he trailed off as he let out another yell, louder than he was earlier. Connor didn’t move from his spot on the edge of the fountain, and a gust of wind blew Connor’s hair to the side. Connor’s head drooped back down and he stared at a bright object on the floor. Evan shrunk back, goosebumps on his arms-- a product of overpowering wind or suffocating fear, or, most likely, a mixture of both and then some.

     “I- I’m sorry, I don’t-

 

     Evan woke up.

     Taking in his surroundings, Evan began to regain his composure. The blue walls. His bed. The usual alarm that got progressively louder, and often times, saved Evan from himself. He was home. He quickly shut off the alarm on his phone, and sat up. “You up, honey?” Heidi yelled from the other room, having heard the alarm.

     “Yeah.” Evan replied, unable to shake the dream from his thoughts. While his dreams usually felt vivid, this dream was more tangible than any other dream he’d had in the past few months; he felt the fear, he felt the cold, and the dream just felt less like, well, a dream. Additionally, when his classmates showed up in his dreams, it was never for a good reason.

     Evan shut his eyes as he deduced why Connor was in his dream: the letter. Evan felt the urge to curl up in a ball and just try to disappear. _Connor will show Zoe the letter and she’ll read it and laugh at it and laugh every single time she sees me and-_

     “Is everything alright?” Heidi asked. There were so many possible answers to that question:

     ‘Nothing is ever alright with me.’

     ‘No, I can’t do this anymore, I can’t.’

     ‘No, and in fact, you should just run far away from me so I can never disappoint you again and I’ll never have to lie to you again.’

     “Yeah, just a bad dream,” he replied quietly, looking at the floor. Just the thought of telling his mom how he actually felt made him want to close his eyes and never open them. Seeing his mom’s expression would kill him; she tried so hard to help him, and this was all he could give her. _Besides, it could just be my meds acting up-- it wouldn’t be the first time it happened. There’s no need for me to tell my mom about it_ , Evan thought, trying to justify lying _._ It seemed like he was doing that more and more. Heidi frowned.

     “Are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?” She pressed, her concern showing in her voice. Evan shook his head.

     “I’m fine, Mom. Really. It’s over now,” he said, the last part more to himself.

     “Well okay, I’ll leave you to get ready. I left some cereal out for you.” Heidi patted him on the shoulder, before walking away.

     Evan went through his morning routine quickly, trying to distract himself from all of his worrying. About a half an hour later, his mom called for him, and he grabbed his backpack and walked out to the car.

     As they drove over, Heidi tried to make small talk. Evan barely had the energy or the focus to reply thoroughly. He just couldn’t. To try to appease her, he tried to listen to her and gave her one-word answers. After a few unsuccessful conversation starters, Heidi left him to his thoughts. Looking over at her and seeing the bags under her eyes and her sad smile, Evan regretted giving her short answers. She was trying. Evan wished he could give her what she wanted, without having to pretend so much. But all he could do was fake it, and he sometimes couldn’t even do that. _I’m sorry_ , he thought.

     Just as he began to lose himself in thought, he looked over and realized his mom was staring at him.

     “Are you sure everything’s alright? I can-” Evan cut her off before she could finish.

     “No, no, no, I promise I’m fine. I, uh- I really should go, I don’t want to be late for homeroom.” Evan’s words were rushed, and he turned away from his mom so that he wouldn’t have to see her disappointment. “Bye, Mom,” he said, turning around to smile at her, but still not meeting her eyes.

     “Bye, Evan, I’ll see you after work. I love you.”

     “Love you too,” he said quietly as he began to head inside and over to his locker.

     While walking over to his locker, Evan looked around, trying to find anyone that he knew. To his disappointment, he couldn’t find Jared or even Alana. Great. As he resorted to staring at his feet, his attention was redirected instinctively. Looking over he saw Connor Murphy, looking even more pale than he normally did. He was almost… translucent? Evan couldn’t help but stare. A moth drawn to a flame. Connor, who was leaning against the wall, slowly looked up at Evan. Evan let out a small noise that he really hoped nobody heard, but gave him a small wave. Connor’s face shifted, giving Evan a “what the fuck?” look.

 _Oh no, that was the wrong thing to do_ , Evan thought frantically as he tried to prepare himself for Connor’s wrath. Almost a full minute passed with Evan looking at anything that wasn’t Connor, but there was no outburst. Instead, Connor just stood there.

     Evan started to speculate about what could be making Connor act like this, what Connor had in store for him later, but soon was interrupted by the bell. Even while everyone was heading to class, Connor stayed. Not too surprising. Just as Evan turned away from Connor and began to head to homeroom, Connor began to walk towards him. Evan began to shrink and he desperately hoped that Connor couldn’t see him in the sea of students. He was always good at disappearing, and most definitely did not want for now to be the exception. But as Connor went towards Evan, Evan noticed something: nobody was giving Connor space.

     The thing about Connor Murphy was that he was there, and everyone knew it. If you spent 3 minutes at their school, you’d hear the printer story. If you spent 1 minute at their school, you’d notice that nobody gets within 5 feet of Connor Murphy if they could avoid it. And people learned to avoid it.

     But nobody was avoiding him. The normal hustle continued, with people getting miraculously close to Connor Murphy. Evan didn’t know what to think. A few days of school and his life was already ten times more confusing. He just continued walking over to homeroom, and ducked into the classroom as soon as he could.

     He went over to his seat and set his stuff down. The second bell rang, signaling the start of class, and the teacher took roll call. When the teacher said his name, he stammered out a shaky “Here” and sank back into his seat, letting out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He didn’t get to rest for long.

     “Evan Hansen, please come to the principal’s office. Evan Hansen, please come to the principal’s office,” the loudspeakers blared, repeating the sentence as if to mock him. He could feel eyes on him as he grabbed his stuff and began to walk over to the principal’s office.

 _What did I do? Oh god what if Connor showed the principal the letter and now I’m going to get a detention, Mom’s going to kill me,_ Evan worried, despite the fact that Connor would never willingly talk to the principal, never mind go into his office.

     When Evan walked into the office, the principal wasn’t there. Instead, there were two people, a man and a woman, who looked familiar. The woman was crying into the man’s shoulder, and the man was trying to sooth her. Evan began to panic; he was never good around sad people, and furthermore, he had no idea what they wanted with him.

     When the woman heard the door open, she looked over at Evan, and gave him a weak smile.

     “Hi, are you Evan Hansen?” she asked him, her voice shaking. Evan nodded, and the lady signalled for him to sit down. “I’m Cynthia, and this is Larry, we’re Connor’s parents,” she told him, her voice wavering as she said Connor’s name. _Zoey’s instagram, right. They mentioned Connor, meaning he must have showed them the letter._ He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he began to slouch down, trying to make himself smaller.

     His conclusion was confirmed as Cynthia pulled out the letter from the other day. She struggled to find the words she wanted, and the silence made Evan restless, his leg beginning to bounce up and down.

     “Why don’t you go ahead, honey,” Larry urged her.

     “I’m going as fast as I can…” Cynthia replied, her hands shaking as more tears began to form.

     “That’s not what I said, is it?” Larry shot back, and Evan recoiled. He’d seen his parents divorce when he was young ( _the truck took away both my dad and my sense of security_ , Evan thought bitterly), and he knew how tense relationships could be. Staying as quiet as he could, he waited for Cynthia to yell at him. But she never did.

     “This is- Connor wanted you to have this,” Cynthia said quietly as she handed him the note. Evan clutched the note and refused to meet Cynthia’s eyes.

     “We didn’t know- Connor hadn’t talked about you, we had no idea. But that’s you, right? ‘Dear Evan Hansen’?” Cynthia whispered, and Evan wanted to cry at her “right?”. It was so full of hope and so full of sadness at the same time. He’d heard that tone with his own mother countless times.

     “He- he, um, gave this to you?” Evan asked, his worst nightmare coming true. Zoe had to have seen it.

     “We didn’t know that the two of you were friends,” Larry told Evan, sparing Cynthia from having to talk more. They all knew she couldn’t handle it.

     “Um, friends?” Evan asked, his grip on the letter tightening. This wasn’t right, this wasn’t true, how could he-

     “We didn’t think that Connor had any friends. And then we see this note, and it, it seems to suggest pretty clearly that you and Connor were,” Larry trailed off, remembering his own son’s lack of social skills. “Or, at least for Connor, he thought of you as…” Evan stopped listening, as Connor seemed to appear right behind him, or maybe Evan had just been to absorbed into the discussion to notice him.

     “Jesus fucking Christ. How stupid can they possibly be?” Connor asked, let out a bark of sarcastic laughter that Evan jolted at. “Of course I didn’t have any friends. Shit, not even the outcasts would talk to me.” Evan didn’t know what to do with this, but his jolt had apparently gone unnoticed, as Cynthia continued to talk as if Connor wasn’t even there.

     “These are the words he wanted to share with you. His… his last words,” Cynthia continued. At the mention of the last words, Evan paled.

     “I- I’m sorry, you can’t mean last words, he’s right-he’s” Evan stuttered. Connor was right behind him, his attitude as sarcastic as ever, looking almost just like he did a few days ago.

     “Connor, he… he took his own life,” Larry told him, putting an arm around the sobbing Cynthia. Evan gave back the note to Larry wordlessly. He couldn’t find anything to say, what could he say, what would they say if they knew-

     “This is all we found with him. We found it folded up in his pocket. You can see he- he tried to explain it, why he… ‘I wish that everything was different. I wish I was a part of something. I wish what I said mattered to anyone,” Larry read, and looked at Evan expectantly.

     “Holy shit, dude. You’re absolutely positively fucked.”

     Evan didn’t need Connor to tell him that.


	2. Chapter 2

     It was funny. One of the few things Connor Murphy felt he was good at was yelling. At Zoe, at his mother, at Larry, whoever. But now, on the first day of his senior year, no matter how loud he yelled, the sirens were louder.

  
     His mother had found his body. She was on another one of her health kicks, and was taking her usual evening jog around town, which included going through the park and near the fountain. The second she saw Connor’s black car parked near the sidewalk, Cynthia was filled with dread. Connor never went to the park. _Or maybe he does_ , she thought, exhaustion flowing through her body as she thought about how little she knew about her son. Throughout her jog, she kept a close lookout for Connor.

  
     Before Cynthia found Connor, Connor found her. Connor’s… Body? Spirit? Whatever it was, it was in the process of materializing and a painful mixture of emotions ( _It was too much it was too much it was too much_ ) swelled in Connor’s heart. He had no idea where he was or he what he was or what was going on or

  
     Everything stopped the second he saw his dead body lying on the fountain. All the feelings he’d had vanished, and he was left with only his exhaustion. _Oh. Right._

  
     The more Connor stared at his body, the more he wanted to throw up. There he was, lying on the fountain, looking more peaceful than he could ever remember feeling. Connor wished he was angry. It would be better than feeling nothing.

  
     Feeling indescribable relief upon seeing his mom, Connor wanted nothing more than for her to just hug him and tell him it would be alright. He knew that she’d want that too, she was always so disappointed when he tried to distance himself from her. His relief quickly molded into unparalleled dread as she jogged right past him and realized what was about to happen. Watching his mom find his dead body would be-

  
     He didn’t have time to imagine how it would be. An ear piercing scream filled the night as Cynthia whipped out her phone and dialed 911.

  
     “Hello, please. Yes, it’s my son, he-he overdosed,” Cynthia sobbed as she kneeled down and looked at the orange pill bottles by Connor’s body. Connor’s spirit was shaking as he stormed around, yelling at her, yelling at himself, yelling at nothing. His hands curled up in fists as his nails dug into his hands, hard enough to draw blood. Or it would be, if he wasn’t…

  
     Connor had nothing-- no drugs, nothing to punch or kick, nobody to hear him. Sirens came around the corner, and his mom called Larry next. He tried to punch a tree or the fountain, only resulting in the sensation of putting your hand in water. He yelled, shouted, cried, but nobody heard. Not the paramedics, not Cynthia, and not Larry or Zoe when they showed up. _A shitty life and a shitter afterlife._

  
     Connor sat on the ground, putting his head on his knees, trying to block out all of the sounds. And with time, they went away. The sirens got farther and farther as they moved his body wherever you put the remains of a dead disappointment. His family couldn’t bear to stay in the park, so they trudged to their cars and left, leaving Connor completely alone again.

  
     Once Connor stood back up, he looked around, trying to figure out what the hell was up with the afterlife. He walked back over to sit on the fountain, where his dead body was only a little bit ago. He sat there for a while, taking in the silence, feeling the cold bite at the face of his ( _spirit? ghost? What the hell am I?_ ). He closed his eyes, wondering if he would ever sleep, or get high, or cut ever again. He didn’t know what he was without his coping mechanisms. It was a little harder to hate someone he didn’t have the chance to know. Connor didn’t have that luxury anymore.

  
     “Um, hi.” Connor’s head whipped up, looking to see who the hell was in the park at this time of… night? Looking at the sky quickly, he realized there was some kind of eclipse going on. He wondered if anyone else could see it.

  
     Turning his attention back to the person, he realized it was Evan Hansen. _Can Hansen actually see me? Was torturing me with the letter not enough?_ Even though he’d read the letter before he died and he knew that it wasn’t to taunt him, Connor just wanted to just accept that the world hated him. It was a lot easier than optimism-- having faith in the world only to have your heart broken over and over was not for him. And it was easiest to accept that Hansen hated him as much as anyone.

  
     “What the fuck are you doing here?” Connor asked Evan, directing all of his resentment at him. Either Evan was talking to somebody else that Connor couldn’t see, or Evan could actually see him. If the latter was true, Connor wanted to make it evident that Evan was the last person he wanted to talk to.

  
     Evan’s mouth open and closed, no words coming out, frustrating Connor to no end.

  
     “Let me ask you again. What. The. Fuck. Are you doing here? I’m supposed to be- this isn’t,” Connor began to yell again, and the wind picked up again, moving around his hair. Evan began to shrink back, and Connor felt a twinge of regret that was overpowered by agony and hurt. He’d just killed himself and now Hansen was here to torment him. Connor glanced at his name on Evan’s cast, the peace offering he’d tried to make. Of course, he fucked that up as well, with freaking out over the stupid letter.

  
     “I-I’m sorry I don’t-”

  
     Evan disappeared, leaving Connor alone on the fountain once more. He sat there for a while, letting the fact that he was dead sink in. He was going to be stuck on Earth for who knows how long, just seeing how much he hurt the people in his life, and how much better off they were without him. He’d never get to apologize to his mom or Zoe-- just the thought of that made his eyes sting with tears and his heart sting with regret. Connor abruptly stood up, ready to go try again to punch something, or just try to see if any of his coping mechanisms, as unhealthy as they were, could still work.

  
     Once he stood up, he realized that he had no idea how long he actually was at the park. Did time work differently with ghosts? The weather sure did. _Great, I’m even worse at being dead than I was at being alive._

  
     Connor went over to the school, figuring he could experiment there. He could try to find out who could see him and see if he could actually try to haunt a school, or maybe a person. _Kleinman’s an awfully easy target. And he's a dick._

  
     The halls were already flooded with students by the time Connor arrived. Every time somebody walked through him, Connor gasped and dug his nails a little further into his skin. During his lifetime, he’d always felt existent and nonexistent at the same time. People actively avoided him, not without a cause, meaning he was always noticed but he was always alone. He always hated that kind of attention, but standing around with nobody able to see him was worse. All Connor could do was observe how much more comfortable everybody was without him around. They laughed louder, their smiles were more natural. _Guess I made the right choice._

  
     As more and more people walked right through him, he felt emptier and emptier. _Why did I think it was a good idea to go to school again? I’m so fucking stupid_ , Connor berated himself as he rushed over to a wall with nobody around it, nobody to walk right through him. He leaned against it and stood there for a while, watching people pass by and waiting for everybody to go to class.

  
     While he was watching everyone walk over to their lockers, Connor noticed Evan, who in turn, looked straight back at him. Evan squeaked and gave him a tiny wave. Connor’s face morphed into suspicion, and Evan jumped, most likely in fear. Evan then turned around and seemed to be waiting for Connor to come over and confront him.

  
     And maybe he would have if there weren’t so many students in the way. At least ten students would end up walking through him, and Connor was not going to let that happen. After all, Hansen usually spent lunch alone, he could always confront him then.

  
     But just standing there, watching Evan actively avoid him, made Connor desperate. He wanted to have at least one person who didn’t hate him, was that too much to ask? The bell rang, and Connor tried to follow Evan, but everybody walking through him made him stumble and whimper. Connor was used to everybody giving him at least five feet of space, too afraid to get any closer. Now that nobody-- well, practically nobody-- could see him, he didn’t get any space. Connor’s legs gave out and he fell, letting out another scream of disappointment and annoyance. Looking around, he tried to find Evan, but he’d already gone to homeroom.

  
     The halls grew emptier, and Connor sat on the ground, relieved that nobody was there anymore. He sat for a few minutes, watching the clock tick as it normally did (a huge relief), until he heard his mother talking. Connor sat up, and looked around the hall for her.

  
     “We have to talk to Evan, he’s the one that… Connor,” Cynthia whispered. _Why the hell does everything lead back to Hansen?_ As they walked around the corner, Connor realized it was Larry she was talking to.

  
     “I mean, for all we know, Evan Hansen is just some random kid that barely knew Connor. It’s not like they would ever text or email or anything. I would know,” Larry argued. Cynthia pulled a paper out of her purse, and held it up.

  
     “This is the only thing we have left of Connor! You can’t just-” Cynthia broke down into sobs, and Connor stood up and walked behind her. He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was still with her, but his hand just passed through her. Connor gasped at her warmth, he wanted, no, needed more of it, the warmth of a mother who loved him and missed him and wanted him to come back as much as Connor wished he could come back. In that moment, he longed to be alive more than he’d longed for anything in his life. Just longed to be alive and give recovery another try, and apologize to everyone, and try to make his life worth something. It’s too late for that. Cynthia kept on walking.

  
     “Just don’t get too attached, Cynthia,” Larry replied, and the two walked into the principal’s office. Connor stood there, looking like a lost puppy and longing for Cynthia to come back.

  
     “Evan Hansen, please come to the principal’s office. Evan Hansen, please come to the principal’s office,” the loudspeakers screamed, making Connor jump. As he rose into the air, the light directly above him flickered. Connor found that he was able to make himself linger in the air, keeping the light off. He shakily tried to get himself down, and the light gradually returned to its original brilliance. _Huh._

  
     Connor went into the principal’s office, and hid behind the couch. If Evan could really see him, he’d freak out when his parents told him he was dead, and Connor really didn’t want to worsen the situation. Evan walked in, looking like a nervous wreck. Cynthia gave him a teary smile, and her grip on Larry’s hand tightened.

  
     “Hi, are you Evan Hansen?” she asked, almost bursting into tears as she asked his name. As Evan sat down, Cynthia introduced herself. “I’m Cynthia, and this is Larry, we’re Connor’s parents.” At the mention of Connor, Evan sank down into his seat even more. _Of course he’s terrified by the mere mention of me, why the fuck am I so cruel to everyone?_ Cynthia pulled out a piece of paper, and looked at it silently.

  
     “Why don’t you go ahead, honey?” Larry prompted, and Connor wanted to yell out at him then and there. _Of course he’d have no trouble talking about my death, it’s not like he ever cared about me._ Connor resisted his urge, mostly just for Evan’s sake. Cynthia began to tremble.

  
     “I’m going as fast as I can…” Cynthia said, closing her eyes and trying to stop the tears.

  
     “That’s not what I said, is it?” Larry snapped. Evan leaned back at Larry’s tone, and he watched the two apprehensively. Instead of yelling at Larry, Cynthia turned back to Evan.

  
     “We didn’t know- Connor hadn’t talked about you, we had no idea. But that’s you, right? ‘Dear Evan Hansen’?” Cynthia asked quietly. _Oh fuck, the letter. Shit, shit, shit, shit_. Connor wanted to tell Evan what to do; he didn’t want his parents to hurt even more, but he didn’t even know what would be worst.

  
     “He- he, um, gave this to you?” Evan asked, sweating profusely.

  
     “We didn’t know that the two of you were friends,” Larry said to Evan, realizing that Cynthia wasn’t able to talk.

  
     “Um, friends?” Evan asked, and Connor saw his grip on the letter tighten.

  
     “We didn’t think that Connor had any friends. And then we see this note, and it, it seems to suggest pretty clearly that you and Connor were,” Larry trailed off, remembering that Connor wasn’t actually any good at maintaining friendships. “Or, at least for Connor, he thought of you as…”

  
     “Jesus fucking Christ. How stupid can they possibly be?” Connor was fucking done with Larry constantly undermining him even after death. What hurt most was that it was true. He couldn’t keep a friend, and one of the last things he said was that he wanted to at least pretend to have a friend. “Of course I didn’t have any friends. Shit, not even the outcasts would talk to me.” Turning his attention back to Evan, Connor noticed how startled the living boy was by his presence. Unsurprising, but still. Luckily for Evan, neither Larry nor Cynthia noticed.

  
     “These are the words he wanted to share with you. His… his last words,” Cynthia told Evan, and Connor anticipated Evan’s breakdown. Sure enough, Evan paled and stuttered and looked back to see Connor behind him.

  
     “I-I’m sorry, you can’t mean last words, he’s right-he’s...” Evan was completely stiff, and he looked down, unwilling to look anyone in the eye as he tried to process what was going on.

  
     “Connor, he… he took his own life,” Larry said, and put his arm around Cynthia, who was sobbing, her tissue covering her eyes. “This is all we found with him. We found it folded up in his pocket. You can see he- he tried to explain it, why he… ‘I wish that everything was different. I wish I was a part of something. I wish what I said mattered to anyone,” Larry read, and looked up to see Evan’s reaction.

  
     “Holy shit, dude. You’re absolutely positively fucked.” Connor knew that Evan already knew that.

  
     “How about you come over for dinner tonight? We’d love to learn more about you,” Cynthia offered. “Your parents wouldn’t mind, would they?” Evan didn’t have the heart to say no, and he just needed them to leave he needed to think-

  
     “Umm, okay,” Evan replied, staring at the ground.

  
     “Great! You can come over around 6:00,” Cynthia told Evan, and gave him one more teary smile before turning back to Larry.

  
     “We’ll see you later Evan,” Larry said, and took Cynthia’s hand. The two stood up and began to walk out of the office.

  
     “Goodbye” Evan replied, and quickly whipped out his phone. Connor looked over Evan’s shoulder and saw that he was texting Jared. His hands shook, partly from anxiety and partly from the weight of the cast, making it hard to for Evan to type without many mistakes

  
**Evan:** Pls meet me at luncj, it’s rlly importat

  
     “Really? You want Kleinman to help you, of all people?” Connor asked crossly, raising his eyebrows at Evan.

  
     “Please leave me alone,” Evan replied, staring at the screen.

  
     “Fine, but don’t be complaining when you need help talking to my parents,” Connor snarkily shot back, and began to walk away.

  
     “Wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Not every chapter is going to be the same thing from different points of view, I just felt like it was important to see how Connor was coping with his death which is,,,,,  
> thank you to everyone who commented/left kudos! ily


End file.
